


4 Angel and Demon

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic-Users, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel moves to town after being sent from Heaven to decide if he would remain a full angel or become a human with some abilities.  He meets his new neighbor Sam that is friendly and gracious.  He invites Sam and his brother Dean over for dinner.</p><p>Castiel is confronted with a demon  and he isn't sure how to handle it.  Dean makes the decision for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Dean still went to hell but things are little different to make this story work. Castiel is not in the same rank as he is in the canon universe.

Castiel moved the final box into his new house.  He sighed as he looked up into the sky.  Even though he knew that his home was not there it represented it all the same.  Castiel had been assigned to earth as part of Grasplorium, finding one’s self, requirement that all angels had to go through before they accepted Heaven as their permanent residence.  Castiel was in his post teenage years being over a millennia old.  All the angels in his garrison were around the same age and were sent to earth months before.  Castiel had taken the credentials that had been created for him to set himself up with a productive lifestyle that gave him freedoms he had not known before.

As part of the Grasplorium he could not reach out to any other angels unless he happened upon them.  Castiel had only met one other angel while he was one earth.  She had not taken kindly to him so he immediately left the city.  Castiel liked the quiet little cul-de-sac.  There were only two other homes around and there was enough land and privacy fences to give him his privacy.  He thought that he might walk over to greet his new neighbors tomorrow.  Both driveways were empty as he stood out in his yard.

“Alright brother.  That was the last of ‘em,” Benny flashed his fangs as he smiled.

“Thank you Benny.  I’ll make sure that the payment is delivered tomorrow,” Castiel hugged him.

“You angels and your affection.  I’ll see ya in the office next week,” Benny got into the moving truck and left Castiel to his own devices.

Castiel went into the house and looked around at all the boxes.  Even with a muted Grace he knew he could snap his fingers and the unpacking would be done.  Castiel sighed and pulled the box cutter from his pocket.  Part of his time on earth was to live like a human.  He would have a choice to make in a few decades of where he wanted to spend his life and he had to see what it was like to be human.  Castiel did use his powers to unpack the bedroom and dress the bed to make sure it was done before he was too tired.  Castiel showered and heated up a can of soup for supper.

Castiel was proud and looked forward to the first full day in his new house.

<<<>>> 

Castiel folded the last of the cardboard and tucked it into the giant bin and rolled it down to the curb for recycling pickup.  He had only just made it back in the house and washed his hands when the doorbell sounded.

“One moment,” Castiel called as he dried his hands and walked to the door. 

Castiel threw the dishtowel over his shoulder and opened the door.  He tilted his head back to meet the eyes of the man at the door with the smiling hazel eyes and long hair pulled back.

“Hi.  I’m Sam Winchester.  I just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the area.  My brother and I live in the khaki house to the left.  My mom always said that it would be good to bring food when someone moves in,” Sam lifted the bags in his hands, “because it’s usually the last thing that gets taken care of.”

“It’s great meeting you Sam.  I’m Castiel Kitra.  Come on in,” Castiel stepped aside, “thank you so much for bringing stuff over.”

“Not a problem,” Sam guessed the way to the kitchen since the layout was similar to their house, “it gives you time to get settled in before having to make the drive into town since it’s a little bit of a drive.”

“This is my first move so I am learning.  My father always took care of everything.  I will have to remember this custom if I move or someone else moves in.”

Sam sat the bags on the counter, reached in and pulled out the items and told Castiel of everything he pulled from the bag.  Castiel was amazed at some foods and side items he had never considered.

“The basic spices can turn any meat into a new dish.  There are basic condiments that houses need.  Because I wasn’t sure what your dietary habits were I stuck to fish and chicken.”

“This is amazing,” Castiel placed the meat in the freezer as he took them from Sam, “I will have to have you and your brother over this week for dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam folded the cloth bags and put them under the sink, “you can reuse those when you go shopping.  The market will give you a discount on your groceries and you help save the earth.”

“I made some lemonade.  Let me get you a glass,” Castiel went to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher.

“Thanks.  So you said this was your first move, where are you moving from?” Sam took the glass from Castiel.

“Overseas.  My father owns land out there.  I worked for him for awhile then I knew I needed to test my independence.  I pointed to a place on the map and I got dropped here,” Castiel recited the story that Gabriel had concocted for all the angels.

“Wow an entirely new country.  This must be exciting for you.”

“The first few months of roaming and staying in hotels were an adventure but I wanted to put my feet down and stay awhile you know?  Lucky for me the languages here we learned as children back home.  The culture is very different and I feel as I may make several faux pas without realizing it.  Every day is a new experience,” Castiel smiled and sat by Sam at the counter.

“If you have any questions or want to just hang out I only work a couple days a week at the library.  My brother Dean is a carpenter so his schedule is always up in the air but he’s just as helpful.  He is very in touch with the pop culture of all generations and a little more socially conscious then I am in some areas,” Sam smiled and went to sit his cup down and dropped it on the floor, “of crap.  I’m so sorry.”

“Think nothing of it.  I’ll go get the broom and mop.”

As soon as Castiel was out of the room Sam pulled his flask and poured a little holy water into Castiel’s glass.  He had just tucked the flask back when Castiel returned.

“I have broken several glasses since I got,” Castiel paused as he bent down, “um, packed.  Yes packed.  I did not do it very well.”

They cleaned up the mess and chatted for a little while longer before Sam excused himself.

“It was great meeting you and I look forward to dinner tomorrow,” Sam made sure when he shook Castiel’s hand that his ring pressed against his skin.

“As am I.  Six o’clock don’t forget.  I’ll do all the cooking since you were so kind to bring me food.”

Castiel locked the door behind Sam and chuckled.

“Holy water and silver.  What are you up to Sam Winchester?”

<<<>>> 

Castiel returned from the grocery store with a few more things that he had needed.  He got everything put away and made sure the dining table was cleared off and the living room was cleaned.  Castiel glanced at the clock and began to cook.  The dish he had learned would take some time and he wanted everything to be done when the Winchesters arrived.

Castiel had just sat out the dishes and set the table when the door bell rang.  He glanced one more time around the room then went to let the brothers in.  Castiel smiled as he opened the door.  He felt his Grace flair and managed to keep a straight face as he shook Sam’s hand.  Sam stepped into the house and revealed his brother Dean that had been behind him.  Castiel’s jaw clenched and he immediately threw up his personal shields and protections.  He dropped the one ward that had been put in place.  He hoped neither brother would see the drop of blood he had to produce to allow the eldest Winchester in the house.

“Welcome,” Castiel was relieved that his voice was even, “Sam has told me so much about you.”

“Great.  I brought over dessert,” Dean grinned and lifted the two pies for Castiel to see.

“Great.”

As soon as he was behind the brothers he threw up a silent prayer.  He had not known that he would be able to See the creatures of the Underworld.  He had not encountered any before that day since he had been on earth.  Castiel followed them into the kitchen.

“This looks great,” Sam looked over the food.

“Help yourselves.  This isn’t anything formal.”

They fixed their plates and sat down at the table.  Castiel worked hard to make sure his Grace did not manifest.  Dean did not seem to See him so he was glad for that as the meal went on.  Sam eyed him and knew that he had sensed the stiffness that was in place of the cool relaxation of their first meeting.  Castiel was forever the polite host and made sure their glasses were full and they ate their fill.

“Cas this was amazing,” Sam sat back in his chair and rubbed his belly.

“I’m glad.  It was a new recipe for me.  I kind of used you as my guinea pigs,” Castiel smiled as he finally felt comfortable enough to relax.

“You’ll love my pie,” Dean hopped up and took the wrap off the pie.

“You made the pie?”

“Don’t get him started,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“He’s just mad because I am excellent with dessert and he can’t boil water,” Dean teased.

“I can cook.  I just have select dishes that I’m good at.”

“Bachelor food.  You know, hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, pizza, eggs and bacon,” Dean cut the pie and placed a slice on the plates Castiel had pulled down.

“That’s not bad.  I blew up a microwave my first night in America.  I was not aware that you could not put metal in it,” Castiel chuckled.

“How old are you?  Everyone knows that,” Dean placed a plate in front of Castiel.

“I am 32 but I was raised in a home without a microwave.  If you wanted to eat you cooked from scratch.  The hotel was not happy with me but it was a lesson learned and I read instructions on everything now,” Castiel picked up his work and tucked into the pie, “oh Dean.  Mmm.  This is delicious.”

Castiel noticed Dean’s eyes went wide as he watched Castiel lift the fork to his mouth again.  Sam elbowed him.

“Dean remember Cas is not from here so things are different.  I told him you could teach him a few things to help him get comfortable and assimilate into the culture easier,” Sam bit his lip to keep the smile at bay.

“Oh yeah.  I can teach you a few things,” Dean licked his lips and held Castiel’s gaze.

“I am sure I will learn much from you and I will share my knowledge as well.”

“Good,” Dean winked and lifted the work to his mouth as he smirked.

“What was that?” Castiel looked around the room as he heard the sounds of music.

“My phone sorry,” Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and stood, “excuse me.”

Sam left the room to take the call and Dean turned his full attention on Castiel.

“You don’t know what a mobile phone is?” Dean quirked an eyebrow.

“Mobile phone,” Castiel squinted and nodded slowly then shook his head, “no.  I do not.  The only person I have interacted with regularly was Benny and he never used one that I am aware of.”

“He probably has and you just didn’t notice.  You’re like 32 going on 112,” Dean laughed.

“Should I have a mobile device?” Castiel innocently blinked and looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“Jeez,” Dean cleared his throat, “how do you keep in touch with your family?”

“Oh I have a telephone in my living room and bedroom.  If we have to talk we call.”

“Really? A landline?” Dean chuckled, “what the hell third world rock did you crawl from under?”

“I have a computer that I have learned to use.  They say the Google is my best source for information.”

“Let’s do the dishes and I’ll show you how to use _the_ Google.”

“Hey sorry I have to run,” Sam tucked his phone back in his pocket.

“What’s up?” Dean rinsed the plates as Castiel handed them to him.

“Uncle Bobby and Fergus have some rare books that I need to have in the library ASAP.  I was hoping they would bring them here but no such luck.  If I drive out now I can be back by tomorrow evening.  Sorry that I have to cut out.”

“No worries.  Rare tomes are hard to come by.  We will have time to see each other later,” Castiel pulled Sam into a hug.

“Oh okay,” Sam smirked at Dean over Castiel’s shoulder, “we’ll do lunch in town in a couple of days.”

“Definitely.”

“Dean behave,” Sam gave him a knowing look.

“I always do,” Dean batted his eyelashes.

“Cas feel free to kick him out if he gets annoying.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Castiel smiled as he walked Sam out.

Castiel returned to the kitchen and Dean had finished the dishes.  Castiel narrowed his eyes.  Too fast.  He should not have been done.  Castiel sniffed the air and kept his face blank when the hint of brimstone and earth fluttered through the air. 

“Thanks for finishing up.  I’ll show you to my computer,” Castiel turned and led him to the small den where he had a few bookshelves, a desk shoved in a corner with the computer, a comfortable over stuffed chair, and a writing desk faced the window on the opposite wall.

“Quaint,” Dean looked around, “holy shit how old is your computer?”

Dean took in the bulky grey monitor, CPU that had a place for a floppy disk as well as a CD-ROM, and the keyboard with large keys.  Dean shook his head as he sat down.

“I got it at the consignment shop in town.  It works.”

“Are you running wifi or am I going to hear that god awful screeching?”

“I don’t understand,” Castile tilted his head.

“How is your internet set up?” Dean chuckled at Castiel’s lost expression.

“Oh.  The man put the tiny box on the shelf on the side of the desk.  I had to put in a password and it connects without wires,” Castiel smiled proudly.

“Good wifi.  At least you have something goin’ for ya.”

Dean turned on the computer and checked the software and updates on the computer.  Dean was shocked to find the latest upgrades and windows.  He assumed someone like Sam or Charlie had set up the computer because it had to have been overridden to run everything that had been downloaded to it.

“Good news is that you have a really nice set up even though it’s in a computer from like 2003.  So you have the chrome browser that you will use to access your internet.  You know that?” Dean glanced at Castiel.

“Yes,” Castiel pulled a folding chair from the corner and sat beside Dean, “if you could I would like to set up an email.  I have a work email via outlook but I need a personal email.  There are emails that I would rather not be logged on my work server.”

“You know about that but . . . you know what never mind.”

Dean and Castiel sat there at the computer for a couple of hours as Dean taught Castiel the basics.  Dean introduced Castiel to Imgur and Tumblr and Castiel excitedly bookmarked the pages.  Dean let him take control as he watched. 

“I better get goin’.  It’s getting kinda late,” Dean stood awhile later, “I have a few floors and a closet to do tomorrow.  I’ll need all my sleep.”

“Yes of course.  I’m sorry to keep you.”

Castiel walked Dean to the door.

“Thank you for the pie.”

“Thank you for dinner and an interesting night.”

Castiel made sure when they hugged there was no skin contact.  Castiel watched him walk up the sidewalk then closed the door.  He used his nail like before and pressed the bloodied tip of his finger to the door frame to reactivate the ward against demons.

Castiel was not sure how to handle the situation but he knew that he would keep an eye on Dean.  He had to figure out how to work up the courage to speak to Sam.  He knew if Sam had tested him to make sure he was safe he had to have done the same to Dean.

“What if he tested me to make sure I would not hurt Dean?  What if he doesn’t know?  What if Dean is controlling Sam?  Or what if Sam is controlling Dean?  Oh father what should I do?” Castiel thought aloud as he walked through his house.

Castiel did not need a full night’s sleep so it meant he walked his house and tried to get accustom to human life.  Castiel went back to the computer and clicked on his bookmarks.  He knew he could lose time on the new sites he had found.

<<<>>> 

Castiel lowered the ward and let Dean in the house.  Dean nodded and took the containers of food to the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to cook.  I could have or we could have gotten take away.  Though it does smell delicious.”

“Cornbread, meatloaf and potatoes.”

“You have spoiled me these last couple of weeks.  You helped me with the repairs, taking care of the garden and you’ve cooked at least three times this week.  I take leftovers to work and everyone wants to know what woman I have hidden here,” Castiel pulled down plates.

“Well you tell them that your husband is really great at cooking,” Dean threw his head back and laughed as he unhooked the travel containers.

“Why two sets of everything?”

“I am allergic to some of the spices that make it really good so I have to make two meals.  Sam thinks mine taste bland.  I’ve been doing so for so long its habit,” Dean replied as he made sure he did not mix up the dinners.

“Oh okay,” Castiel fought the urge to swap the plates to see what would happen, “I’ve got your milk.”

“Since I cooked we’ll be fine.  The milk offsets some of the allergies so I drink it when others cook.  Tonight will be beer.”

“I do have a few ales that I like.  I keep them in the fridge.  They are low in sodium because I have to watch my intake and lite.  They still have a nice body,” Castiel went to the fridge.

“Sounds good,” Dean put the plates on the table and took a seat.

“Here you are,” Castiel placed the ale by his plate.

“Thanks.”

They ate in relative silence as Castiel shifted the control of his shields to protect him from Dean’s energy.  They moved to the living room and Castiel tossed Dean the remote.

“Hey.  What is it that you do?  You don’t go to work that often,” Dean asked as he flipped through the channels.

“I do artifact appraising.  A lot of my work is done via email and online now that I have been educated on the fine aspects of that world.  I only have office hours two to three times a week if we get things sent in.”

“Oh that sounds boring,” Dean smirked, “no wonder you and Sam get along so well.”

“We do have a lot in common.”

Dean stopped on a show about kittens on Animal Planet.  They watched the kittens for a few then Dean turned off the television and turned to Castiel.

“Okay we have to stop this,” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes.

“Stop what?”

“You know what,” Dean let his eyes flicked black, “angel.”

“Dean,” Castiel dropped all of his shields.

Dean flinched and closed his eyes for a moment then gathered himself.  He opened his eyes and looked back at Castiel.

“I’ve known since you moved in.  Sam doesn’t know.  I haven’t told him.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Castiel knew with his limited Grace that he would not be able to pull his wings into the realm without exhausting himself but he could reach for his sword that was tucked away in another pocket of the same realm.

“No. Why haven’t you killed me?” Dean sat back and forced himself to relax.

“I am not here to kill anyone.  I am on my, um, pilgrimage.  If I wanted to hurt you I could just reactivate my wards,” Castiel swallowed hard.

“Right.  Well I’ll tell you what,” Dean stood and walked over the loveseat that Castiel was seat on, “let’s cause a little havoc,” he licked his lips as he sat down.

“Dean.  You are a demon.  Does Sam know?” Castiel turned away.

“Yes.  It kinda happens when you were in Hell for 40 years.  Eventually you get twisted.  Lucky for me someone upstairs likes me and bargained with the boss downstairs.  I was put back on earth.  This is my body and my twisted soul.  There is no smoking out for me.  I am like the Originals.   I am like your brothers.  I mean you no harm.  We moved here because it was time to start over.  I haven’t hurt anyone that didn’t have it coming.  I keep other demons out the area,”

“Y-you are the righteous man,” Castiel gasped, “I have heard of you.”

“Not so much righteous but enough about that,” Dean put an arm around Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Castiel whispered as Dean leaned in.

“Something I wanted to do when I first saw your halo.”

Dean pulled Castiel to him and kissed him.  The pictures rattled, the light bulbs shattered and the screen cracked on the television.  Castiel felt Dean’s essence reach out and brush against him.  Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth as his hands undid his shirt.

With a blink they were on his bed, undressed, and pressed against each other.  Dean took his time as he prepared Castiel even though he could not hurt him he enjoyed all the sounds that he was able to pull from Castiel.  Castiel fell into Dean’s desire and welcomed the sensations that he had never experienced before.

Dean was in awe when he brought Castiel to his first orgasm.  Dean did not care that he had not experienced release simultaneous because the sight of an angel in ecstasy was enough to drive him over the edge after Castiel began to come down.  Dean grunted as he thrust a few more times and spilled into Castiel.

“I knew,” Dean took a deep breath, “I knew that it would be great.  The connection that we have is beyond my control.  I felt it as soon as you opened the door that first day,” he kissed his neck as he pulled out.

“Dean.  I do not know if this is allowed.  I may not be able to go back to Heaven when father knows what I have done with a demon,” Castiel frowned for a moment as he absently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Do you want to go back?”

“I don’t know right now.  I definitely would like to repeat this evening.  As for an eternity here, I am not sure.”

“Even if it’s an eternity with me?” Dean looked back at him.

“We’ll see.  I have 30 years to decide.”

“I’ll make it the best 30 years of your life.  I promise.”

Castiel pulled Dean back in for a kiss and he believed every single word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya! Day four and I feel like my brain is melting lol. Only 26 more to go. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
